swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W30/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 21.07.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:10 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 03:18 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 05:37 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 06:42 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 08:58 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 10:46 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Dinorah (1979) Opera Rara (F) 13:31 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Les Diamants de la couronne (1999) Mandala (F) - 1st recording 16:09 Jacques Offenbach - Vert-Vert (2008) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 18:17 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 20:49 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 22:35 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 22.07.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:21 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 03:25 Frederick Delius - Fennimore and Gerda (1976) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 04:43 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 05:25 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 07:57 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 09:43 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 11:30 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 13:41 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 15:55 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 17:41 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 18:37 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 20:30 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 22:27 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 23.07.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:58 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 03:03 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 04:20 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 06:02 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 06:44 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 08:41 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 10:27 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 11:34 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 14:27 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 16:15 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 18:22 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 19:36 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 22:16 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 24.07.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:08 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 01:42 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 04:18 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 06:13 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 08:03 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 10:02 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 11:16 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 13:29 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 15:33 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 17:35 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 20:14 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 22:17 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 25.07.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:32 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 02:09 Giuseppe Verdi - Giovanna d'Arco (Die Jungfrau von Orleans) (1973) EMI (I) 04:09 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 06:11 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 08:35 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 11:20 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 13:05 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 15:14 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 17:55 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 20:20 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 23:19 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 26.07.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:24 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 03:11 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 04:31 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La clemenza di Tito (2002) Brilliant (I) 06:52 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) 10:11 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 12:41 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Il Parnaso confuso (2001) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 13:41 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 16:00 Niccolò Jommelli - Il paratajo (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 17:07 Pietro Chiarini - Il geloso schernito (1990) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 18:21 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 20:31 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 22:44 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 27.07.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:45 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 02:49 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 05:05 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:50 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:55 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 13:33 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 14:52 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 17:01 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 19:32 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 20:33 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Persée (Deluxe Edition) (2001) Astrée-Auvidis (F) 23:21 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 30/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014